The 12 Days of Drarry
by Merthur4Evah
Summary: A Failed Challenge to Write 12 Christmas Shorts for Drarry. I didn't write them all in time, but I hope you will still read and enjoy the Drarry. Some are cute. Some are sad. Some are adorable. Some are silly. Hope you Enjoy! Please R&R!
1. Under the Mistletoe

AN: I had this done on the 14th but I work the overnight and forgot to upload it before leaving. I then got 6 hrs of sleep before heading back into work. So it was written "on time", but not uploaded on time. Ok, Hope you Enjoy!

Day 01

Under the Mistletoe

If there was one holiday tradition at Hogwarts that Harry hated, It was the Mistletoe Match Mash. An event where students from all Houses got a chance to kiss there crush under the Mistletoe. However the whole thing was random and you never knew who' you be kissing, what house they would be in or even their gender.

Everyone would get a seat and the chairs would randomly shuffle around the room and pair people. then Mistletoe would magically appear over some pairs, and until every pair kissed, the room wouldn't move. So if you didn't like the person, you shut your eyes real tight and quickly peck them. If you liked the person and the liked you, the problem lay with impatient people waiting for you to stop kissing and the next round to start.

Harry usually tried to avoid this, but every year Hermione would figure out a way to get him to come. Knowing what girl he currently had a crush on and saying that she'd heard that they were going. When she started calling him a coward for not going, that was the point where he'd finally agree to come. Naturally, Ron would also get dragged along too. Ginny could be quite threatening when she wanted to be.

This year, he had willingly agreed to come; as he knew Ginny would be there. That's right, his crush this year was on his best friend's little sister. He couldn't help it. She was just so Passionate and Beautiful and Fiesty. What's not to love about a girl like that.

Everyone gathered in the great hall waiting for the event to start. Instead of tables, the room was filled with chairs split into 4 sections. Each house had it own section, filled with dozens of people of all years. When the clock chimed 9 o'clock, the extra chairs vanished and the chairs began to move around. Soon laughter, groans, and taunts were heard all around as the pairs were made and the mistletoe appeared.

Harry was first paired with a First Year Ravenclaw girl, luckily no misletoe appeared. Next was a Seventh Year Hufflepuff boy, again no Mistletoe. Then a Hufflepuff girl, a fellow Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw, a Slytherin, and then a Gryffindor again. Not once had the Mistletoe chosen Harry. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had all kissed at least one person. In fact, Harry was sure Pretty much every student had kissed someone, except for him.

As the event came to a close, Harry had given up Kissing anyone. Harry sighed as the final round started and the chairs flew through the air. He was almost uninterested in who would be his final match; Until he saw it was Malfoy.

"Oh Great!" Malfoy said sarcastically. "I get stuck with you for the final round, Potter."

"I feel exactly the same way Malfoy" Harry half muttered under his breath.

"Here I was hoping to get some pretty girl to kiss." Malfoy continued his rant. " I haven't gotten mistletoe once tonight, and know I'm paired with you! This night couldn't get any worse"

"It just did," Harry said looking up. For as they were sitting there complaining, mistletoe had appeared. "I can't believe the only person I'm going to kiss tonight is you."

"You wish, Potter" Malfoy responded. "I'm not kissing you!"

"No, you Wish!" Harry Snapped Back. "I'd rather hug a whomping willow than kiss you!"

"Well, I'd rather be turned into a ferret again than kiss you!" Malfoy countered.

"Just Kiss already!" I voice called out from the crowd. Harry and Malfoy looked around to see everyone looking at them with a mixture of expressions. Some disgust, some Amusement, some Shocked, and some Bored. "We want to go back to our dormitories at some point tonight!"

"Fine!" Harry groaned.

"Just let it be known that I completely Object!" Malfoy answered.

"Noted," Harry said before grabbing Malfoy's robes and pulling him towards him. It was a short and awkward kiss. The impact split Harry's lip and Malfoy's face was still shocked when Harry Pushed him away. The normal groans and jeers and cheers quickly dissipated as everyone then cheered that the event was over and started back to their room. Harry left Malfoy without another word, and caught up with Ron and Hermione.

As Harry lay in his bed that night, he couldn't get that kiss out of his mind. The rush of pulling Malfoy towards him. The feel of Malfoy's lips on his, and the taste of copper from his lip. He absent-mindedly touched his lip. His last thought before he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

'Maybe the Mistletoe Match Mash isn't so bad...'  



	2. The Secret Letter

AN: so I've gotten behind on uploading...I'll be uploading them a couple chapters a day until I'm caught up.

Day 02

The Secret Letter

Harry sat on his bed in his dormitory. It was late on Christmas eve, and he couldn't sleep. Most of his friends were with their family; but ever since Voldemort died, Harry found it hard to be around them. He had spent so much time trying to stop Voldemort, that he never got to really enjoy his years at Hogwarts. Last year he'd only been able to make it back for the final fight. They were allowing most of the students to retake the year as not much was taught as it should have been. Some, like the dark lord supporters, had chosen not to come back and allowed to say they graduated. One of these people was Draco Malfoy. Harry found that he kind of missed Malfoy torturing him, and wondered if this made him a masochist.

His thoughts were interrupted as the clock chimed Midnight. It was now officially Christmas, a time of year that just made Harry sad and forlorn usually, now depressed him. After all, last year he'd been to visit his parents grave for the first time on Christmas. Sirius had died a few years ago, and Lupin and Tonks died last year. The only thing he had a Lupin and Tonks' baby; which was currently being looked after by Mrs. Weasley while Harry was at school. So Harry was truly alone this year.

A Tapping on the window, Brought him out of his thoughts. There sat an owl Harry had never seen before. It just stared at him and tilted his head and a letter in its beak. Harry got up, opened the window, and took the letter. The owl flew off out into the snowy night; which meant that its owner didn't want a reply. Harry shrugged and looked at the letter; it simply read "Harry Potter." He sat back down on his bed and opened the letter.

"To Harry Potter

I know this letter may seem odd and out of the blue, But I felt that I had to write to you. I know I was a jerk to you since we met, But I'd take it all back if I could."

"Malfoy?!" Harry said quietly. He fought the urge to just toss the letter, but something made him keep reading. Maybe he really was a masochist.

"For so many years my family served the Dark Lord without question, but my father soon became fearful when we grew out of his favor. He became desperate and would do anything to please the Dark Lord. He even made sure that we were willing to do the same. But when I was unable to kill Dumbledore, it got even worse for my family. I had always thought that I would do anything for the Dark Lord. That his plan for the wizarding and muggle world was an ideal utopia. But when it came time to kill someone who had always been there to help and protect people, even if I thought his ideals were screwed up, I just couldn't do it. Voldemort then treated us like his personal slaves. Which is no more than we deserved, or so I thought. Then you saved me from the fire in the room of requirement. Then you let my mother know that I was alive and well. And when you faced off against Voldemort for the last time and I went to my family, we left without seeing the end. We wanted no more part in Voldemort's plans. We went somewhere no one would recognize us and tried to live quietly and Peacefully. We heard that You defeated the Dark Lord and we felt free, for the first time in a long time. Hogwarts contacted us and said I could come back or just Graduate. Obviously after everything that happened, and everything I had done, I chose not to come back. It's so weird, I've missed you these last few months, and I've come across a startling truth. I Draco Malfoy, Love you, Harry Potter. I don't know when exactly I fell in love with you, But it's probably been a long time. I don't expect you to return my feelings, as I have treated you so poorly. But I knew you'd be alone for the holidays, and I wanted you to know that someone who cares about you, is thinking of you. I guess what I'm trying to say is...

Happy Christmas, Harry

From (Love?), Draco Malfoy"

Harry finished reading the letter and wiped the tears that had rolled down his cheeks. He had no idea why he was crying, but he couldn't stop it. For some reason, Malfoy's words had touched him deeply. He didn't know what was more upsetting: that he knew Harry so well, or he wasn't expecting a reply. Harry read and reread the letter until he finally fell asleep. His final thought was:

"Stupid Malfoy..." 


	3. Before the Sun Rises

AN: Sorry this one's short, But it was just a cute little Idea that got stuck in my head.

Day 03

Before The Sun Rises

Draco felt himself waking up and groaned lightly. He didn't want to get up just yet. He was cozy and warm and safe feeling. In answer to his groan, a pair of arms wrapped around him and lightly squeed. As if agreeing that it was not quite time to get up yet.

Draco smiled to himself and snuggled in. It was unclear if he dozed back off or not, but it seemed as if time had stopped just to let them lay like this.

Draco Finally cracked an eye open to see his lover's face staring at him. He lightly blushed from the gaze.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to stare Potter." He said playfully.

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you over how beautiful you are." Harry replied, making Draco's face turn red as a tomato. Harry laughed lightly before pulling Draco closer. "You know, it won't be long before-"\

"Shhhh!" Draco interrupted. "I just want to enjoy this feeling a little longer." Harry shrugged and Draco sighed, dreading what would come through their bedroom door in just a few moments. Then, as if on cue, the door banged open.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas! C'mon Get up, Get up, Get up!" Screamed Teddy, Harry's godson. Teddy jumped up and down on the bed, lightly whacking them with his favorite plush owl.

"Okay, okay, we're up." Harry laughed grabbing Teddy and twirling him around the room. He set the boy down and lightly pushed him towards the door. "Go on ahead, we'll be right behind you." Teddy ran back out the door, and down the stairs, and Harry turned to look back at Draco. "Come on, we'd better follow him or he'll open all the presents before we get there. Including yours"

Draco groaned loudly, but ultimately got up and ran out the door, grabbing Harry's hand on the way down. They laughed all the way to the tree. The three opened their presents and had a great Christmas. Draco could help but stare at the two people in his life that gave him such happiness: Harry and Teddy. Harry looked up and smiled.

"Now who's staring?" Harry said coming to sit next to Draco on the couch

"What was it you said earlier? oh right! Sorry I couldn't hear you over how beautiful you are." Draco sassed back.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy"

"I Love you too, Harry Potter" and leaned into a kiss. He sighed and laid his head on Harry's shoulder. They both sat there and watched Teddy play with his new toys, completely happy. 


	4. Christmas After You

AN: Just so you know. I didn't say all these stories would be happy. also if you ever want a full blown story over any of these chapters, just let me know. I just might make one...Like this one, I'd like to make a full story if you guys want me too.

Day 04

Christmas After You

Draco sat on the couch in the living room where he and Harry had always celebrated Christmas together. Only this year, it was dark and cold and empty. A tree bereft of it's needles sat in the cornor with garland and ornaments hanging from it's dead branches. The fire in the fireplace flickered across the walls, making the room seemed filled with memories and ghosts. For Draco, it was.

It was Christmas eve and no new decorations were up. No presents were under the tree. No laughter or eggnog or butterbeer or crackers with cheese. There was no Music or dancing or stockings on the mantal waiting for snata. All there was Was a dead tree, a fire, and Draco drowning his sorrows in a bottle or liqour.

Last year, The day after Christmas, Harry had been called away as an Auror. Only he never came home, He'd been killed in action. So Draco was left with an empty house, an empty heart, and bittersweet memories.

Draco looked at a picture hanging on the wall. It was their wedding portrait. It showed them happily holding each other and staring into each other's eyes. The Harry in the painting would occasionally look up to smile at the real Draco. This last look was just too much for Draco, so he stood up and threw the bottle at the picture.

"How could you just leave me like that!" He shouted at the Harry who'd gone back to staring at his Draco. He envied the Draco in the painting for being so happy and oblivious as to what the futiure would hold. He sat back down on the couch and sobbed into his hands. It wasn't long before he past out, and the fire died down. Then a a ghostly light floated into the room before taking on the form of Harry. It looked around the room, it's eyes landing on the portrait and the smashed bottle at it's base.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I never wanted to leave you like that." Ghost Harry said sitting on the couch beside the slumped over Draco. He gently stroked his hair. When he saw Draco shiver, he stood up and made a blanket cover him. "I'll always love you, Draco."

He gently kissed Draco on the forehead before turning back into a ball of light and floated back out of the room. 


	5. Secret Santa

AN: That last one was too depressing. Time for something a little more upbeat

Day 05

Secret Santa

In an effort to promote house unity, Dumbledore had initiated a Secret Santa event. The names of all the students were put in a hat which was enchanted to not allow someone to pull a name from the same house as them. Then each student pulled out a name and was told to buy or make a small present for that student they drew and place it anonymously in a pile of gifts for that person's house. Students were also not allowed to tell other people who they got, so as to not ruin the surprise. This wasn't enforced my magic but was definitely discouraged. Thus, all students were worried exactly which student they'd get, and what they'd get as a present come Christmas.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in line together to pick out the names. All the Gryffindor students were gathered in the common area in the late evening. Tomorrow everyone would go to Hogsmeade to buy the gifts.

"I hope I get someone I actually know...you know, so I know what to get them..." Ron complained.

"At least you don't have to deal with everyone 'knowing' who you are." Harry said with air quotes. "Whoever gets me might think they know me Just because I'm the boy who lived."

"And what if it's Cho, hmm?" Hermione responded. "You can't tell me you don't hope that she'll get your name."

"I guess I got a point, Hermione." Harry stepped up to the hat.

"Pick out a name, Potter." McGonagall said, Holding out the hat towards Harry. He reached into the hat and pulled out a slip of folded paper.

"Let's open ours at the same time." Hermione suggested before Harry could unfold his paper.

"Okay, Harry and Ron replied at the same time.

"Just don't tell each other." McGonagall said looking all three of them in the eye before allowing Hermione and Ron to pull their slips of paper out of the hat. When all three of them had their papers, they walked over to the fireplace away from the others and prying eyes like Fred and George.

"On the count of three," Hermione instructed to which Harry and Ron nodded. "One...Two...Three!"

They all unfolded their papers and their faces contorted to the emotions they were feeling. Ron had a blank look and Hermione looked upset and confused at the same time. Harry could only stare open-mouthed at his: Draco Malfoy. He didn't know whether to be angry about who it was, or excited that he could get payback...Or happy because he got someone he hadn't known that he really wanted to get.

The three looked at each other. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but then decided not to. Ron looked like he really didn't know what to do.

"Lets all Sleep on it." Hermione said looking at her two friends. "Maybe we'll all feel better about who we got in the morning."

"Unlikely." Ron replied, looking back down at his paper. The three took one more look at each other before heading to their rooms.

Ron waited for their roommates to fall asleep before jumping onto Harry's bed, Jumping him out of his thoughts as he stared at Draco's name.

"Harry! You've to help me!" I have no Idea who my person is!" Ron whispered loudly as to not wake the others.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Harry whispered back.

"Tade names with me. That way I'll know who my person is" Ron said after a pause.

"No way!"Harry said a little too loud. So he lowered his voice again. "What makes you think I know my person."

"You don't look as confused as me."

"It would be difficult to look as confused as you, Ron."

"Ha-ha...Please, Harry. You're better at this gift-giving than me."

"No, I'm not! Now go back to bed, I'll help you pick something out tomorrow. Okay." Harry said making a shooing motion.

"I gotta say, Harry, Now I'm really curious who you got." Ron sighed before heading back to his own bed.

"Night Ron."

Harry and Hermione helped Ron get a gift for his person based on gender. They tried not to make it to generic and with a little flare of "Ron."

Hermione got a small gift for her person. She seemed to know her person but not what they liked.

Harry struggled on what to get Draco, That was until he saw him walking past the window outside. He was holding a little package with a funky shape and had red and gold wrapping paper. Harry slightly pitied whichever Gryffindor was going to receive that gift, as it would probably be some kind of prank or practical joke. But seeing it Gave him an Idea of what he should get Draco.

Christmas came and Harry was staying at Hogwarts for the holiday. He was sitting in the great hall when the mail came with the presents for all the people who'd stayed. The owl dropped his package and he caught it. It was a funky shape and wrapped in red and gold. Harry gasped and dropped it on the table when he realized where he'd seen this before.

What's wrong Harry?" Ron said, halfway through opening his present. His parents were away visiting Charlie in Romania, or was Bill somewhere else. Harry couldn't remember. But Ron had ended staying a Hogwarts withHarry.

"I think I know who sent this..." Harry said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Ron finished unwrapping to find a bag of Bertie Botts every flavor beans only they were all the same color, which meant the same flavor. Ron eyed the bag before opening it and taking one. "Hmm! Butter Beer!" He looked back to Harry.

"I think it's Malfoy." Harry explained ."I saw him holding a package just like this when we all went shopping."

"Don't open it!" Ron half shouted. Then lowered his voice when he saw people staring. "If it's from Malfoy, there's no telling what kind of prank it could be."

"But what if I'm wrong. What if it's not from Malfoy." Harry responded. He was very curious as to what could be inside. "I should at least open it to be respectful of whoever sent it."

"Okay, but do so...slowly." Ron said leaning in for a closer look.

Harry slowly unwrapped the gift. It Was a hippogriff that looked just like Buckbeak. Harry pick and put it on the palm of his hand. It started to move. It first shook itself to life. Then it looked at Harry. Looked it in the eye and slowly bowed by lowering his head and raising his hand. The mini Buck beak Bowed back. The flew on to Harry's shoulder and nuzzled against his cheek. Causing Harry to laugh. Harry Held up his palm to his shoulder and Buckbeak walked onto it. Then he lowered his hand to the table. Buckbeak trotted over and started eating the food of harry's plate.

"Wow, Harry. That's so Cool." Ron said, staring a Buckbeak. "There's no way that's from Malfoy. He tried to get Buckbeak killed. Hey don't you think he looks just like him"

"Yeah..." Harry said slowly. He fed Buckbeak another piece of meat before looking over to the Slytherin table to Malfoy Who had just started to unwrap his gift.

Draco Watched as Harry opened the Present he picked out. He smiled as it flew onto Harry's shoulder and nuzzle him. He had been shocked when he pulled Harry's name from the hat. But apart of him want ed to get him something he'd like rather than a prank. This part he was still unsure of. But, He had seen a Hippogriff statue in the store and it looked a lot like the one he had tried to get executed. Which he felt bad about now. He had boughten it, then enchanted it life. He'd gotten quite a few scratches from it as he tried to get on its good side and the acquainted it to some things he had stolen as a prank from Harry... He had no Idea why he kept the things he stole, but he didn't dwell on it. He was glad to see that his hard work had been worth it.

"What you smiling at Draco." Blaise asked as he tossed his gift aside. It had obviously been a Hufflepuff who'd given it to him as it was a cutesy, sappy present that screamed: "I Wanna Be Friends!"

"Oh..Just thinking of a prank to play on Potter later." Draco replied.

"Nice." Blaise replied before getting back to his food.

"Aren't you gonna open your present, Draco?" Pansy asked. Draco looked back to the odd shaped green and silver package in front of him.

"I'm in no hurry. It's probably some silly gift from a Hufflepuff like Blaise." Draco laughed it off. But he slowly began to open it.

It too was a figure like he'd gotten Harry, but it was also different. It had a lion's body with a human face. its tail was that of a scorpion and it had wings like a dragon.

"...A Manticore?..." Draco said as he looked at it.

It shook it'd self it life and looked at Draco. They Draco and the Manticore tilted their head in unison like looking at a mirror. First one way, then the other.

"Whoa, Cool!" Said Blaise, Suddenly interested again. It looked at Blaise the jumped over and tried to sting him. Pansy laughed then it tried to bite and claw her.

"Ow!" She complained as Draco picked it up. "How come it's not attacking you!"

"I don't know. Maybe It knows Me?" Daco replied. He looked back over to Harry, Who was know staring at him. Their eyes locked and everything clicked. The Manticore was from Harry, Who had the maks on his hands to prove he had trained it. They smiled at each other before looking away. Draco knew now, why the manticore liked him instead of hating him like it did to his friends. Harry Liked Draco, and Draco like Harry. He didn't know how he knew, he just did.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were in like with each other.

AN: Hey, just so we're clear. I don't hate on Hufflepuff, I am one. I also Don't think badly of Slytherins. (Probably because I'm a Hufflepuff). Also, I know Manticores are Fierce untamable beasts, but hey Hagrid tamed one enough to get it to breed with something else...Look it up it's true. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
